A submersible pump as defined herein relates to a pump wherein the inlet, outlet and interconnecting valve chambers are filled with liquid. Generally such pumps operate in a body of liquid. Submersible pumps are used in various applications, such as wells, boat bilges, septic tanks, chemical tanks, etc. Fuel lines for internal combustion engines retain a liquid filled pumping passage and can use a similar pump. In this application, the pump itself is not submerged; however, there is a continuous supply of liquid to the valve chamber so that it can act substantially as a pump fully submerged in a liquid. Submersible pumps have been developed with both rotary and reciprocal pumping mechanisms. The present invention relates to a reciprocal type pump and, more particularly, to an improved reciprocal valve member for use in such a pump. A valve member in this type of pump generally includes a valve which is closed when the valve member is forced in the exhaust or pumping direction and opened when the valve member is reciprocated into the intake direction. These valve members have used complex valves and have been relatively heavy. Consequently, the mechanism for driving the valve members, if high flow capacity is to be obtained, is correspondingly expensive and complex. Indeed, when flow or pumping capacities over about 100 gallons per hour are to be pumped, the submersible pumps have involved either rotary impellers or complicated valves on reciprocating valve members. These submersible pumps are not self-cleaning and become clogged, especially when used in adverse environments such as septic tanks and boat bilges.